Little Mikey
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Sulley could never understand why Mike loved that bear so much. A teenager in College and he still had his teddy in plain sight where he could keep it safe. He hadn't thought much of it at the time when he threatened to burn it, but when seeing how desperate the guy was to get it back, it made him wonder... Was it more then just a toy to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Writers block. All I can say -_-**

**I haven't written much in a while so I wanted to do this one shot now before I loose motivation again and put it off for another 3 months.**

**This is all Mike centered, the story of Little Mikey. I was actually inspired though the song When She Loved Me from Toy story 2, I dunno, it just kinda made me think of this, so if you listen to the song when reading this the lyrics might match up who knows.**

**Anyone, on with it!**

**Also just so you know, I have it so Mike's father and sister have a body and head. Let's face it, it's FF I can do what I like :)**

* * *

"I am so disappointed in you right now young man! That was the most stupid thing you have ever done. I nearly had a heart attack when your teacher called. I thought you had just done another prank, but when she tells me you went through a human door? I swear I am never letting you on another School trip again..."

He really should have been listening to his mother he supposed, but how could he? He was still beaming over the excitement of the day. To think it was only a few hours ago his class mates were telling him he shouldn't be on a Scare Floor, and now he was holding Frank Mccay's very own hat! He held it in front of him and just stared at it. This hat belong to one of the greatest Scarers in Monsters Inc. and now it was his... because Mccay was impressed with him! It was such a crazy day. He didn't want to go home early, he wanted to stay and rub it in the other kids faces, but as soon as his teacher called his mother, she was straight there to ruin the moment, yelling at the workers for their carelessness and dragging him to the car.

They were half way home and she still hadn't stopped her lecture, but he couldn't blame her for it. Things weren't easy at the moment, and he had just been an extra problem. Still that didn't mean he wasn't excited all the same.

"Mom!" Mike yelled up, interrupting his mothers lecture. She looked at him for a second to see the large smile gleaming on his face. She knew instantly what he was thinking before he even mentioned it. "No Michael, we don't have time" she said flatly, realizing he had ignored her for the past ten minutes. His face dropped in disappointment, "Oh come on, we'll be quick! I really wanna see her and tell her what happened" he started to beg.

Mrs. Wazowski shook her head and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to understand. He wasn't old enough. "No Michael, I'm taking you to your fathers, after that you're his problem. I need to get back to work, you're lucky I was on my break."

Mike threw himself back into his seat, turning his eye towards the window. He watched as they drove past the streets, his hat still resting in his lap. Looking up he could see the very building he wanted to visit. He could see it clearly as they weren't far away from it. A loud high pitch moan went through the car as he started fidgeting under his seat belt. It was all followed with kicking the dash bored and all the other ordeals that came with the temper tantrum. Even though she wanted to ignore him, his mother was finding it hard. He was distracting her from the road and it was getting on her last nerve.

With no warning, her hand lashed out and slapped against his leg, "Cut it out!" she snapped. Michael wasn't shocked, scared or hurt by it though. All he did was rub his leg then cross his arms before sulking. "I just want to see her!" he cried angrily, as if blaming his mother for everything.

Mrs. Wazowski took a quick glance at her watch before looking at the building Mike wanted to go to. She breathed deeply, knowing there wasn't much time... and it was still too much to handle.

But... she had to face it sooner or later.

**xXx**

It amazed her why her son always wanted to visit this dreadful place. The white walls on the never ending hallways were unsettling. There were none stop noises through the air of bleeping machines, loads of them working at the same time. There nothing but the smell of latex along with a strong scent of soap. She hated this place, hated it was a passion. She hated seeing those poor Monsters lying helplessly in bed, she hated seeing Doctors and Nurses pushing past them both to see to those Monsters, but most of all she hated the room they were heading towards.

It was simple, she hated the Hospital.

Mike however, he was happy to be here. He was pulling her along to the room she hated the most. When they found it she could hardly bring herself to open the door.

She didn't need too, because he son did it for her.

Mike didn't hesitate, he didn't wait for Nurses permission. He just burst into the room and ran to the side of the only bed in the room. He climbed onto the chair that was against the wall and used it to throw himself onto the bed, excited to be there.

"Maddy!" he called out with a wide smile as he shook the arm of the four year old girl that lay within the blankets, bundled up safe and sound. He was careful not to knock off the mask that covered her mouth, or the wires that went into her hands, but he made sure she woke up. As he watched her tiredly open her one big eye, he brushed her short brown hair out of her face. "Hey" he laughed lightly as it took a moment for the small green monster to notice he was there. She rubbed her eye to get the sleep away, and when her blurry vision settled she could see who had woken her. She smiled.

"Mi...key" she whispered forcefully. Her big brother threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around her small body.

Mike helped the younger girl into a sitting position before placing his new hat between them both, "You're never going to believe what happened today..."

As the boy told his story to his younger sister, neither of the children noticed that their mother had entered into the room, and stood away in the corner. With her was a nurse that her family had become acquainted with all too often. Truth be told, this nurse was another reason she hated coming to this dreadful place. It wasn't because she was unprofessional, or nasty or bad with her daughter. If anything she was the complete opposite of all those things. What pained her the most though was that she knew that this Nurse was a bigger part of her daughters life then she was right now. She knew Maddy saw her as more of a mother then her real one. Who could blame the child? The Hospital was the only home the girl had ever known.

The Nurse knew of her resentment, but that was to be expected. Mrs. Wazowski had distanced herself a long time ago, and it seemed like there wasn't going to be any changes there. "How is she?" the mother asked, avoiding eye contact with the Nurse and instead watching her children. The woman sighed lightly, "She's stable for now. That's all we know."

Mrs. Wazowski nodded her head lightly. She stared for a few moments, then she felt she could take any more of it. "Michael, we're leaving now" she called out, interrupting the boy through his story. Both of her children looked at her sadly, the Nurse knew perfectly why. Her son never got to see his younger sister these days and all he wanted was to spend all his time with her. Maddy however, she was sad because her mother was becoming a stranger to her.

"But I just got here, can't we stay a bit longer?" he complained, wrapping his arms around his sister, not wanting to let her go. Unfortunately his mother had lost control on her emotions a long time ago. "We're leaving now Micael!" she snapped angrily. The boy flinched, knowing when to take his mother seriously. He slumped his shoulders sadly, "okay" he mumbled. Turning back to his sister, he helped her lie back down before pulling up her blankets. "You'll get well soon Maddy okay. Then you can come home and when I'm a famous Scarer you can live with me in my mansion" he smiled.

He wanted to say more to her, but before he could his mother snatched his hat from the bed then grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Wait, I didn't say goodbye!" he cried out. His mother didn't listen though, she didn't look back. She wanted to be as far away from this horrid place as she could be, no matter how much her son cried.

**xXx**

"Daddy!" Mike shouted excitedly when he saw his father standing in the doorway of his small house, already waiting for him with a warm smile. The car had barely come to a stop before the young boy threw open the door and then himself out. He left his bag but held onto his hat before running into his fathers arms. The older man laughed lightly as he picked his son into the air, making the child squeal in excitement. They had missed each other so much, he had been looking forward to this all month.

Another sound of the car door closing, and the man looked to see the boys mother standing near him, the boys bags in her hand and papers in the others. There was a sudden feeling of resentment that built up within him and he didn't hide it, but he knew she felt the same way too. The only one that seemed to be happy at the moment was Michael, who was completely unaware of the sudden change in moods.

The older man put his son down and opened the door for all three of them to go through.

Though given the choice, Mrs. Wazowski would have preferred to stay outside. The man had been here for two months and it was even worse then when he first moved in. Boxes were left still unpacked in the corner of the room, he hadn't bothered cleaning the place as it was still just as filthy as the last time she was here, even the dishes were still in the sink. What was worse though was the strong stench of alcohol that filled the room. The hording of empty bottles left around his sofa explained it all.

"So tell me about the trip, what was it like being in _Monsters Incorporated_?" the man knelled down so he was at his son's very small height and pretended to be just as excited as his son looked, but the boy couldn't contain himself anymore and may have near exploaded. "It was amazing! They took us around the factory and then we went to the Scare Floor and I saw an actual Scare!" he cried out.

The man gasped playfully, "No, a real Scare? Really?"

Mrs. Wazowski watched him impatiently, waiting for them to hurry up. "-Yeah and I went into a kid's room, and saw Frank Mccay do a Scare, it was amazing dad, he was flawless!" he said smoothly, as if he was the one who had taught him how to Scare. Mike smiled at his dad, who was just shaking his head and chuckling, "Okay, so when you 'went into a kids room' what was it like a simulator or something?"

"No Steven, he actually went into a human's bedroom, that's why I had to bring him home" the woman deadpanned, making herself known. The man stared at her, his mouth opening and closing as he felt himself lost for words. He quickly stood up and stared down at his son who wasn't even phased. "You went through a human door?!" he spat angrily, demanding an explanation. Mike was still smiling at him though, "Yeah then Frank said 'Good job' then gave me his hat" he said, holding his new hat up high pridefully, "He thinks I could become a Scarer! I need to go to Monsters University!"

Both parents could only massage their temples at the child's ignorance, a habit they both developed over the years. "Michael that was the most stupidest thing you have ever done, you should be ashamed of yourself, I know I am!" The sound of his fathers stern voice was enough to make the boy realize how serious his parents were. He knew he could get away with a lot of things with his mother, but his dad was a scary man, he didn't risk it. Instead of defending himself like he did before, Mike looked down and held his hat behind his back, "Sorry daddy" he mumbled sadly.

His mother didn't help things though, "Also he's been suspended for three days" she added in. This only made his father's anger worse, "Michael!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be good now I promise" the boy cried, trying to settle both his parents. Steven released a sigh, knowing he was letting him off easy. He didn't want to make the boy suffer though, he just needed it to be quick and simple, mostly because he didn't want to start this week on a bad note, "Go to your room, you're grounded for a week."

Clearly that was not what the small monster wanted to hear, "That's not fair-"

"Now Michael!"

"Fine!" he screamed, his small foot stomping angrily against the floor before he stormed off to the stairway and out of his parents sight. Steven watched as he left, hoping things hadn't gone to a bad start. Though it seemed it wouldn't be getting any better soon. He turned around to find the boys mother holding up one of his beer bottles and she was not happy with it.

"Beer? What are you thinking? You knew he was coming today, how could you be so careless?" she spat accusingly. The man wasn't willing to go along with it anymore though, he shook his head before taking the bottle from her hand, "Let it go Fay" he warned, knowing this would only end badly.

"No I will not let it go, he's six years old! How could you tell him he's been acting foolishly when you're no better yourself!-" The woman stopped suddenly, she was startled as the man growled in anger and threw the empty bottle against the wall. He was snapping, and just like her son she knew when to back down.

"Will you just shut up!" he breathed heavily, letting his head fall into his hands as he sat down at the table. "Why are you still here?" he groaned, wishing he could just forget everything and go to bed. However there was business to do, facts he needed to face.

Fay threw the papers she held under her arm onto the table, he looked at it briefly before snorting bitterly, "That's it? I sign this then I loose everything I owned and spend the rest of my life in this dumb?"

"So long as we're not married anymore I don't care what you do with your life" Fay stated, not wasting any time as she handed the man she once loved the pen that would separate them forever. Steven held up his hands in surrender, with no hesitation he signed along the dotted line.

Neither parent had noticed that after climbing the stairs there was no slamming the door, no kicking the walls or crying for attention. There wasn't a single noise to be made. Mike had never left the top of the stairs before he heard his mother start to yell. He nearly screamed when his father smashed the bottle against the wall, but hiding was what he had been commended for, he couldn't let Frank Mccay down after just hours of getting praised by him. Screaming would have given him away, so he bit down on his lip instead. All that was left now was to just watch as his dad read through the papers that would take them both away from each other forever. He had been dreading this for so long, but even he knew it had to be done. Neither his mum or dad were happy anymore.

"There, done" Steven laughed as he threw the pen onto the table. There was a cocky smile plastered across his face, all Fay wanted to do was slap it off. "Well I'm going, I'll be back in a week" she mumbled. She picked up the files before making her way to the door, not wanting to be there a second longer.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him first?"

Fay completely froze as the mans accusing voice sliced through the air. Her hand was resting on the door knob, but she felt too much of a deer in headlights to leave. Instead she pulled away and proceeded to play with her hair, "Look I already missed work... It's late, he's probably asleep" she answered.

"It's 6pm. He's probably waiting for you, you realize this right?" Steven asked, almost mocking as he let a small bitter laugh escape through his lips. He stood up out of his chair and approached her, looking hostile. "You know, you did so well pointing out to the judge how much of a bad father I was, when was the last time you even spoke to Maddy?"

That was it. There was no hesitation after that, Fay grabbed the door and left, slamming it loudly behind. Followed with it was the sound of a car driving away, then Steven let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. It went just as he had expected it too, when faced with reality she ran, leaving her problems with him to deal with, just as it's always been.

He hadn't been expecting the small tap on the side of his leg though. He looked down to see Mike standing there sadly, unable to look into his father's face. Before Steven could speak up and sugarcoat what had happened, the boy threw his arms around his father's leg and buried his head, muffling out the sound of tears.

"I don't want you and mum to be apart..." he mumbled.

He felt his father pull him away from his leg and hold up his chin so he could speak to him properly, "You know why we have to Mike... Your mum's not dealing with things very well, plus I lost my job... Things are just... It's complicated" the man sighed, knowing there was no real way to explain it. Mike looked to the floor, his father had said that to him over and over again... but he knew there had to be more.

"Is it because of me?" he cried, suddenly feeling like that was the only answer. Steven suddenly panicked, "No no, kid that's not it at all! Your mum and I love you okay... It's just ever since Maddy went into the hospital..." he paused, not knowing if he should say anymore. When seeing his son stare at him with his one curious eye, relieved he wasn't the problem anymore, the man forced himself to smile. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Tell you what kiddo, seeing as you're off School tomorrow, how about we pay her a little visit huh?"

"Really?!" Mike screamed out, suddenly forgetting why he was crying at all. Now he was just happy, he couldn't wait till the next day, "I'm so excited! I can finally give her the bear I got her!" he cried out, pulling himself away from his father and running to his bag that had been left on one of the chairs.

His father raised his brow in confusion, "When did you buy her a bear? We haven't been able to buy things in months" he mumbled. He watched as Mike tipped his bag upside down, causing everything that was inside to fall out messily on the floor. Luckily for the boy, mess was one thing is dad didn't care about. Hidden under the pile of books, Mike pulled out a stuffed brown bear that nearly as big as he was. It had one big eye just like him and his sister, two horns on the top of it's head and five legs that hung from the torso.

He held it up for his dad to see, causing the bell that was inside to ring a little. "Isn't it great!? I saved up my pocket money to get it. Mum said we'd take it to her last week but we never went, I wanted to give it to her today but I forgot and left it in the car. Do you think she'll like it?" the boy rambled.

"Guess we'll know tomorrow" his father smiled proudly. His son was definitely something special.

**xXx**

For Mike tomorrow couldn't have come sooner. It was a perfect repeat of the day before, when he had dragged his mother through the depressing halls as she called them. Only this time it was his father who was with him, and he actually seemed please to be here for once. He must miss Maddy as well.

Mike decided that he wouldn't wear his hat today though. One reason because it was raining, the second reason was that is didn't really fit him and he kept having to push it up. That would have been too much of a struggle with carrying the large bear in front of him as well. So sadly he left it behind at home.

It wasn't long before they made it to his sisters room. Instead of bursting in like last time, his dad held him back before talking with a Nurse first to make sure it was okay to enter. As it turns out they nearly got in trouble yesterday for doing that. It didn't matter now though. Finally they were allowed into the room.

"Hey Princess" Steven called around, alerting the young girl she wasn't alone in the room. Maddy was sat up already, she had just finished having her lunch and a Doctor was helping to put her air mask back on. "Daddy!" she cried out as the older man walked up to her before wrapping her arms around her tightly, "How's my little angel?" he asked. To get answer though he had to look to the Doctor who was making his way out to give them some privacy. "She's doing well, she's stable. Though I would like a word in private" he smiled, before gesturing for the father to follow him out the room.

Just as he did yesterday, Mike climbed onto the bed and surprised his little sister. "Mikey!" she cried out, pulling herself away from her dad and grabbing her brothers arms in excitement. Steven took this moment to do as he was told, "Calm down kids, I'll be back in a bit" he smiled, before leaving the room.

Mike watched him go, then when the door shut he turned back to his sister. "Dad's got a new house now. It's not as nice as mum's, but it's got three bedrooms. That must be for when you can come home" he smiled. Maddy pushed the blankets away from her so she could sit closer to her brother, "I... wanna go... home" she breathed out uneasily through her oxygen mask. Mike hated that mask, it was a constant reminder why she was stuck in Hospital. All he wanted to do was take it off, but as his parents explained several times, she needed it.

"I'm sure the Doctors will figure something out. When you come home I got tones of old toys I don't want anymore" he offered, feeling happy by the reaction of his sister, "Re..ally? Toys?" she breathed, feeling excited already. "Yeah I wont need them now. I'm gonna get some Scare books and read them instead. After all if I'm gonna be a Scarer..." he flashed her a cocky grin while stretching his arms behind his head. With a small giggle and a disgusted face, Maddy pushed his side playfully, "Books... are boring!" she laughed. "Hey, I'm not forcing you to read them, you get all my toys freeloader" he stated, laughing along with her.

Mike bit down onto his lip for just a moment, he was so excited he was just trying to contain himself. "Still... I know you're not allowed loads of toys here... and I didn't want you to just have hand downs" he started. Maddy watched curiously as he jumped off the bed and out of sight. She looked around, not sure where he had gotten to. She heard the small noise of a bell ringing and when she looked to her side she saw a brown bear sitting on the edge of her bed. She screamed and laughed breathlessly, getting more excited then her brother was at the very sight of the stuffed teddy. A small green hand picked up the brown arm on the bear and waved it around, "Hello Maddy!"

When hearing her name, Maddy scooped the bear up in her arms and held it tightly as she cuddled with it. Mike quickly rejoined her on the bed and watched her with a small smile. "I... love it" she gasped. She opened her eye and looked at her brother. She was so happy, she never had a first toy before, all she ever knew was the hospital. Mike didn't even want a thank you from her, it was the happiest she had ever been, she loved the bear so much. He couldn't understand... why did it make him feel sad?

He smiled nonetheless though. "So what you gonna call him?" he asked, getting the girls attention. She held the bear high into the air and stared at it. After giving some thought she grinned, "Mikey!"

"Hey!" her brother cried out, pretending to be offended, "You can't call him Mikey, that's my name! It will get too confusing" he finished with pout, which only amused the girl more. She looked back at the bear, then back to her brother, "Little... Mikey!" she cried out this time.

Mike stared at her with his eyelid half closed. "Alright alright... Little Mikey" he sighed, agreeing to share his name. Though he must admit it... he was thrilled his sister wanted to name the bear after him. He might not have many friends in School, but he always had his little sister.

"Hey Mikey"

Both children turned to see their father standing in the doorway. Even though he smiled, his eye looked red and puffy... Was he sad too?

Still, he didn't want to say anything, not in front of his sister. So he ignored it and carried on as nothing was different, "Which Mikey, me or little one?" he asked, pointing to the bear. Steven walked up to the bear and grinned, "Woah, cool bear Maddy. Who got you that?" he asked playfully. The girl buried her cheek into the top of Little Mikey's head and bashfully pointed to her brother. "That was sweet of him. Is he a nice bear?" the father continued.

Maddy pulled away and held the bear out in front of her, "Yeah... He's my... best... friend" she proclaimed. Mike placed his hands onto his hips and scowled at her, "Hey I thought I was your best friend!"

The young girl went into a fit of giggles, just as any four year old would. Only now it seemed all the excitement had gotten to her. Laughter soon turned to coughing and she struggled to catch her breath. Steven didn't hesitate to call for the Doctor. Mike didn't know what to do though, his sister held her hands to her throat as she tried to breathe through the fit. He place his hand to the back of her head, in hopes of providing comfort... only to pull his hand away quickly. He looked down in his palm to see a thick lock of her hair had just fallen out.

Doctors rushed in and he was soon pushed out the way. He hardly noticed though, he just stared at his hand as it shook.

A bigger hand grabbed his own and forced him to drop the lock of hair. Snapped from his trance, he saw it was his dad who was quickly pulling him out of his sister's room and down the hallways, much like how his mother would. "Wait, dad. Why is her hair falling out?" he called out, trying to pull away.

Steven stopped then quickly knelled down to his son. He held both his arms tightly, making it uncomfortable for the boy. "It doesn't matter Mike. You hear me? It doesn't matter!" he snapped. For the first time Michael actually felt a bit scared, his father had never done anything like this before.

Seeing he was upsetting his son, Steven quickly let go and took a moment to regain himself, "I'm sorry, that was stupid" he mumbled. In an effort to make things right again, he took Mike's hand gently and smiled as they walked together, "I have some good news for you in all of this madness" he tempted. Mike looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"The Doctor said she could come home soon."

* * *

**There! That's it! This is part one of my two part story. It took me hours to decided what I was doing but no, two chapters for this story will do!**

**I know this might no make sense with the summery, but it will in the next chapter, trust me.**

**Anyway, I just want to point out I'm not naming the illness his sister has due to my lack of medical knowledge, don't want to get things wrong. So it's just what you think it is really.**

**Please leave a review and the next chapter should be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't much activity happening through the Oozma Kappa house on the dreary weekend. While normally this would have been the peek of excitement for most students, but thanks to the down pour of torrential rain and the thunder storm, that had surely put an end to most of the students well made plans. It was only the night before Oozma Kappa had felt the effects of seeing real Scarers hard at work collecting power for their world and they had never felt more ready in their lives for the Scare Games, even after being chased out by the guards.

Each brother had suited up in their self-made logo and had started the day raring to go. Mike had a lot of work set out for them, and there wasn't a moment to loose. Each one had something unique to work on but today Mike had wanted to test Sulley's physical strength, to see how far he could really go. So being told to do fifty push ups with each brother on his back seemed like a challenge enough, but when the rain started to fall making each strand of his fur feel like a small stone, even he was struggling. Despite his protests, Mike wouldn't let anyone leave until he was done.

It took the better part of their time, but when he had finally finished they were eventually allowed to go home. The green cyclops had wanted to continue, but the reasoning of catching a cold or the flu, thus becoming useless in the games, surprisingly appealed to his sense of reason.

It wasn't that late in the afternoon now, but the rain was beating down along the roof tiles, each drop being heard throughout the house. Due to the following storm and lightning all the power had been cut from the whole neighborhood, leaving everyone in a depressing mood now having to find their own entertainment.

Don had brought out an old board game from the attack that he had stashed away for such a day as this. Art, Terry and Terri had agreed to it, knowing there wasn't much else, but Sulley simply rolled his eyes, refusing to let his boredom sink that low. Instead he decided to take a shower and scrub out all the mud and dirty water from his fur, a task that took a painstakingly long time.

No one was really sure where Mike and Squishy had gotten too, but they could always join later if they desired Don had thought. He let the others set up the game while he himself got out a few logs and set them down into the fire place, smiling as the warmth of the flames heated the room comfortably before sitting on the floor with the others and picking up his deck of cards that had been set up ready.

Already drawn in by the game, no one noticed when Squishy slowly peaked his head from out the kitchen door before tip toeing out and heading towards the stairs with a large bag of flour in one hand and his camera in the other.

Mike stood by the side of his bed and waited until the door opened and squishy pushed his way through quietly. "I got them!" he whispered excitedly, waving the two objects in the air. The cyclops had a sly smile upon his face as he held up a small bucket as Squishy poured all the flour in. "Are you sure we'll get away with this?" the five eyed monster questioned, suddenly worrying over the consequence, but Mike was hardly phased, "Hey, this is the least he deserves after his little stunt of turning me into a disco ball."

Squishy could only raise his brow, he never really saw Mike as the kind of guy to go for revenge... Maybe he was bored out of his mind too?

Unfortunately Sulley hadn't been awareof any of this either. It had taken him an hour to finally rid his fur from the days dirt, an hour of constantly lathering fur, wash all over his body again and again just to finally be clean. Then he had to move onto the tedious task of drying himself. Sadly without any power for the hairdryer, he was left with towel drying which took even longer, not to mention his hair style had lost its natural lift and wasn't looking half as good as he liked. Needless to say, he wasn't in a good mood, wanting nothing more then to go to bed and relax. That was why, when the moment he opened the bathroom door only to feel a bucket fall on his head and seeing the large cloud of white flour having been poured all over him, covering every part of his freshly clean fur, then seeing a sharp flash along with the clicking noise of a camera.

He snapped.

He had stormed past Squishy with his camera, telling himself to deal with the kid later, knowing he wasn't the one behind this. He punched the door to his small bedroom, forcing it into the side of the cabinet and nearly forcing it off its hinges. Just as he had thought, he saw Mike sitting by the window struggling to contain his laughter as the now white large monster stood in the doorway, his fists balled and his teeth bared.

"Looking good Sullivan" the cyclops mocked, already answering the question of why, "A little shabby I thought at first for a prank, but I guess it's a classic, and if it ain't broke don't fix it, am I right?".

Sulley wasn't in anyway amused as he felt his self control slipping away. "It has just taken me nearly two hours to have a shower, did you seriously think this would be funny?!" he hissed, motioning to his flour covered pelt. The smile on Mike's face didn't even falter as he stood up, as if ready to go into another one of his antic speeches, to which he did regarding something about a disco ball.

He was sick and tired of this guy. He had finally agreed to work as part of a team and he goes ahead with this stupid prank! He was mad, completely enraged. He felt so much anger he actually wanted to hurt him. He wanted something, anything to get back at him. His eyes flickered around, something he could do, something he could use, anything. He looked at the Scare books lined along the shelve, each one just as precious to Mike as the last. Then his eyes laid upon the small one eyed bear that sat happily just beside them, completely innocent yet in perfect reach.

That was it.

" - Even though you weren't string up in a big crowed so they could dance around you, which let me say, was terrifying, I figured this was the least I could do, I guess this makes us even now" Mikes voice pestered through the air, as if he had just achieved a victory of his own. Sulley's sudden change of mood from anger to a cynical smile suggested otherwise. "You know, if there's one think I hate it's wasting my time, that was two hours of my life I could have used to do something fun I'm now never getting back" his hand suddenly slashed forward and grabbed the stuffed bear from its spot on the shelf, "Let's see how you like loosing something you care about!"

A sharp gasp echoed the room as Mike's cocky attitude was replaced with fear. The moment the bear had been snatched from the shelf, he panicked. "Sulley no-" he wasted his voice as the larger monster smiled cruelly before rushing down the stairs, Mike hot on his heels.

The rest of Oozma Kappa hadn't known anything until Squishy had joined them feeling hot under the skin with guilt, realizing they may have taken things too far. He told his brothers, who all agreed to stay out of the two's way, letting them sort out their own issues. When hearing the loud steps rushing down the flight of stairs, followed by less heavy ones, the brothers knew they weren't going to be completely out of their way. Sulley ran past them, he was covered in flour and looked a mess, Squishy hadn't been exaggerating. He didn't care much as his foot caught across the board game on the floor and scattered all the cards and pieces, ruining the game for everyone. They hadn't been concerned though as they watched Sulley stand in front of the lit fireplace, looking back to see Mike running to him, but the green monster quickly stopped as Sulley held the bear loosely by it's small arm and wave ittauntingly through the air. He was froze where he stood, his eye flickered from the bear to the burning flames that danced below. For the first time he felt he didn't know what to do. "Don't do it" he begged warningly, not knowing what he would or could do.

Sulley smiled widely, he knew he had the control now and he wanted to use it, "That's it? No cocky speech? Nothing? Gee I was expecting a lot more from a guy who thinks he can be a Scarer" he mused sarcastically, a laugh escaping from his lips. "Woops! I'm loosing my hold Mike, not sure how much longer I can get a grip..."

He lowered his hand and the bear further towards the flames, pushing the other monster too far.

In a burst of panic, Mike gave a sharp cry and rushed forward, only stopping for fear Sulley would let go. He bit down harshly on his lip not knowing what else to say, all he could do was reach out his hands protectively as if it would stop the bear from falling. Finally he found his voice when he saw the big monster slowly release his hold. "No Sulley please I'm begging you, don't let it go! Okay I'm sorry for the prank, you can get me back any other way just don't destroy the bear!" he cried out, pleading desperately.

Sulley merely scoffed, now finding great amusement in his roommates suffering, "Oh come on what are you being such a baby for?" It was all just a bit of fun after all... Right?

He started to feel a small knot form within his stomach. It suddenly dawned on him that Mike hadn't been playing it cool as he usually did, he didn't push the challenge, nor try to talk his way out like he normally would. He felt like he was seeing something from Mike he had never seen before, he was seeing him scared. His hands were shaking and his large eye was fixated on the stuffed animal, this was being taken completely seriously... Did he think he'd really let go?

The large monster's eyes glanced towards the rest of their brothers, hoping they could see the humor behind the whole ordeal, but each one watched the scene nervous and tensed. None of them had ever seen Mike as panicked as he was now, he had always been careful not to show any weakness.

Had he crossed the line? Had the joke gotten out of hand? Did they really think he would be such a jerk?

Maybe he was. It was hard, but Sulley knew he needed to back down, before the bear accidentally did catch fire. He found it hard but the twisting of guilt in his stomach made him feel sick, so he stared at the bear Mike loved so much before tossing it back to its rightful owner.

Mike had quickly caught the bear and cried a sharp breath of relief, holding the stuffed animal close with cold shaky 't understand why was he so worked up over it? It was just an old toy.

The brothers had hoped that was the end of it, that everyone could go back to what they were doing, but they had to remember that Mike was involved, so there was no forgetting about it, andhe did not fail to disappoint, he had let his feelings go in a moment of weakness, but now his bear was out of danger, he was quick to turn on everyone.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" he snapped harshly at his roommate, now letting feelings of resentment escalate. Sulley felt he didn't have an answer though, none of them did, "Look I was just-"

Mike didn't wait for him to explain, "What you just thought it was joke? You think this was funny?" He couldn't answer him, all he could do was stare at the floor and scratch the back of his head nervously. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, and nobody knew how to make it right.

The only one who didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter was Mike, who was too upset to take notice. "You know Sullivan, this is your problem. You think you can just push people around and everyone will take your side. No actually you don't even think! You don't know how to! You're just pathetic.A giant fuss ball who doesn't know when enough is enough and that's why we got kicked out of the program!"

It now felt that Mike was the one walking on the edge of the line, but Sulley wasn't putting up much of a fightfor once, "Mike... I'm sorry-"

"No Sulley I nearly lost her again!" he cried, silencing the other, then silencing himself when his own words dawned on him and he realized he said to much. His eye gazed around at the Oozma's, they were each looking at each other with confusion, hoping someone could give any answers, including Sullivan.

In a slight panic, Mike quickly tried to regain control by facing all of his brothers and calming himself down, "Here's a little lesson for all of you! Nobody touches Little Mikey, whether it's to move some stuff, whether it's to pass him to me, even when I'm there. Nobody goes near the bear, got it?!" he ordered, staring at everyone square in their eyes until they nodded in understanding and agreement. The only voice to speak up was Art's, who didn't realize how serious the cyclops was being until it was too late.

"Little Mikey?" he laughed. Mike took a few steps towards him and for the first time since they had met, he actually looked as intimidating and scary as he made himself out to be, "Yes, Little Mikey. You have a problem with that?" he hissed threateningly. Art simply shook his head, finally realizing he should have stayed quiet like the others.

"Good!" he spat when his response was mute. He took one last look at each of his brothers before turning his back to them all and made his way up the flight of stairs. He walked straight into his room, closing the door behind him firmly. He only wished he had a lock on it so he could guarantee being alone, but he didn't have anything useful in this room.

He sat himself down on the side of his bed and slowly breathed a deep sigh, finally letting all his anger go. He looked down at the small brown bear that he held in his hands, it just looked back up, the large smile spread across its face just as it always had. Mike felt completely out of control, the more he tried to fight with his feelings, the more his lips started to tremble. He wanted to swallow the lump that was hurting his throat, but found himself choking on it instead. The pain that welled up within felt unbearable that he hadn't noticed the small tear fall from the corner of his eye.

He finally gave in. In one swift movement he clutched the bear closed to him and held tightly, completely closing in on himself. He was only allowed a minute, just one small minute to be weak and let his mind be filled with all the questions and anxieties he had suppressing for years. His breathes came sharp and painful, but his mind felt it was burning. What was he getting himself into? Why did he put all the pressure on himself to show what he could do? Why did he need to argue with Sulley, both now and before? Why was the world so against him that everyone wanted him to fail?

And why did he loose her?

He had to stop these thoughts, he steadied himself and forced himself to get back into control. He couldn't let himself be seen like this, he needed to leave the past behind where it belonged, if not for him then for the sake of leading his brothers through the Scare Games. They had so much to do, he couldn't let himself be wiped at his eye vigorously, making sure any trace of tears were gone.

Pulling Little Mikey away, he felt once again composed with his emotions. A couple more breathes was all he really needed to get the last of his grief from out his system. He stared back down at the bear that he once again held softly in his hands. So many memories danced around in his mind, hearing her innocent laughter when they played or hearing her small voice comfort the bear when it was her feeling sad... they were all there in his mind.

A small knocking at the door disturbed his fond memories, and without waiting for a reply the hard wood creaked across the floorboards and repeated when the door closed gently behind. Mike never took his eye away from the bear, but he didn't need to.

He knew Sulley was there.

* * *

Unfortunately soon had not been as soon as they hoped. When it came down to it more complications arose, more treatments needed to be done and their father had to clean up not only his house but his life before they would even consider letting her go home. A better part of a year went by along with it's seasons, and finally the day came they had all been waiting for. Maddy was home.

All that was needed now, was to wait.

As the years continued to go by, Mike was becoming less clueless as to why his sister was in hospital. Even though he didn't know all the details, he was starting to realize why his parents no longer loved each other, why his mother couldn't bare to stay in his father's house, or why she didn't want Maddy in hers.

He didn't understand everything, but he knew enough and that's all that mattered. The ten year old never allowed himself to dwell on any of these problems, he preferred to stay in his own world where his mind could wonder with dreams of being a Scarer. Things would be so different when he finally made it to the top. He would no longer have to deal with the other kids pushing him around, he wouldn't be told that he could never be scary, and he would actually be noticed by people, really noticed. They would see he was so much more then just another monster, but he was actually special. His father would realize that he wasn't just dreaming but he could actually do it, maybe his mother would actually remember him once in a while.

Yet again, the small green cyclops waited by the School gates completely alone with only the Scare books in his bag to keep him from being bored. School had been out for over an hour and still no one was there. He didn't have a cell phone, so he knew what he had to do as he left the side of the School gates and walked along the small path through Monstropolis.

He wasn't sure how long it had taken him to reach his house, but by the aching in his slim legs it felt like hours. Mike was just relieved to open the front door and fall down against its wooden frame, releasing a huge breathe of relief. Shortly his eye laid upon his father who walked out of the kitchen to see who was there, his raised brow showed that he wasn't expecting to see his son, but was relieved all the same.

"Mike what are you doing here, I thought you were going to your mum's?" Steven asked, walking up to the young monster who simply pouted, not knowing much of what else to do. His MU hat, still being too big, had slid down and covered half his face, so he reached out a hand and pushed it back up. With a small smile, Mike pushed the hand away protective of his hat, knowing his father wasn't all too fond of it, "She never showed... I waited for an hour" he mumbled. "So instead of going back into the School and calling me you thought you'd walk home, when it takes you thirty minutes just to get there on the bus?"

He had not considered that. Not wanting to admit defeat though, Mike turned the tables, "Well I could have, but it would have been much easier if I had my own cell phone, after all anything could have happened and there'd be no way you'd know about it" he grinned. The man simply scoffed at the boys attempts, even though he knew there was a really good point there. "Hey, we'll talk about it later okay" he smiled while pulling his son's hand to help pull him up from the floor. He walked over to the table and picked something up, but hid it behind his back to the child couldn't see. Then he turned with Mike already standing in front of him with curiosity, "In the meantime, you'll just have to do with these" he pulled his hand away from his back to reveal a few small rectangle packets that Mike knew all to well.

"Scare Cards!" he cried out excitedly. He reached his hand up to grab them, only for his father to pull them higher into the air and out of his reach, "But!-" He started, leaving Mike to groan in annoyance, "- today instead of staying in your room all day and reading Scare books, I want you to go out and play with the other kids for once" he pushed, knowing his son wasn't going to be thrilled with the idea.

"Dad I don't want to play with the other kids" he whined... they don't want to play with me. "And I gotta read my Scare books, if I don't then I wont get into Monsters University, then I'll never be a Scarer!"

He knew he shouldn't have, but Steven just could help but roll his eye, "Mike you're only ten, you shouldn't be worrying about College yet. Sides you might find you want to do something else instead of Scaring" he could only hope. "Do we have a deal or not?" he asked while waving the cards in the air. "Okay deal" and with that Mike jumped up and caught the cards before giggling with excitement.

He looked at each one carefully as his small steady hands undid the packaging to see which Scarer he had got. His eye lit up as he recognized his most favorite of all Scarers, "I got Frank Mccay's newest card!" he screamed out. Before his dad could reply, Mike had already ran from his fathers side and was up the stairs, "I gotta show Maddy!"

Had it been any other time, Mike would have made his presence known in the loudest way possible. He would have stomped his way through the hallway, swinging the door open and letting it bang on the side of the wall. Today was different though, so instead he stood at the door and gentle pushed it open, peeking through into the dimly lit room. The windows were left shut and curtains closed out the light of the sun, instead a small pink Princess lamp stood on the nightstand, spinning slowly and illumination the room and its shadows with small shaped monsters, each one doing a scare.

He smiled at seeing the small light show, dancing all around the room. His eye turned towards the little girl it was all for.

* * *

Well my 2 chapter is now a 3 chapter, yaay lucky me, more work T^T

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, a little clarification on the summery. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot and I hope you'll all stick around :)

Till next time x


End file.
